Songs to Live By
by littleducklinglove
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Xion work for a dance company. A company that has decided to write and produce its own ballet. So Xion lets herself be herself, Axel learns to love, and Roxas finally lets the past catch up to him. Meanwhile, Riku scribbles away...


Prologue: The World Hates Auditions

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Xion hated auditions sometimes. Not because she got nervous- she did but she didn't let her nerves control her- but because nothing could be more annoying than waiting for dozens of other people who _couldn't_ hold in their nerves for hours on end, watching as each went off to face the peril of the director, who was usually rather blunt about each dancer's performance. And she got to watch every single one run away. In her world, no one had ever left happy. Especially not her. On top of which, her company alphabetized the auditions list, and with a name like Xion Zyla, she always went last. Meaning she got to watch every audition to walk on stage walk off again. Or run. Mostly, they ran. Xion had a heart. She didn't enjoy this to say the least.

But still, no matter how much it saddened her to watch, she went to every audition her company offered. Usually, the director didn't care by the time she came on stage, but she figured it couldn't hurt to try.

This is why she was here, at the audition for a new production the company had written itself, watching a tiny graceful blond dance delicately across the stage as the director scribbled notes. The girl's last name began with a Y. she was the last dancer before Xion, and although she danced somewhat childishly, she was undoubtedly the best dancer to audition today. But that was mainly because the 'proven' dancers who usually got the parts were approached before auditions, and didn't even have to try out. They just got the parts.

Still, the girl was good. Xion wondered what the director would tell her…

The girl finished her routine with an elegant falling spin. Xion listened.

"Thank you Naminé." The director said, "We'll get back to you."

That was it? Really? Xion had worked here for close to eight years. She'd auditioned almost a hundred times. She'd never heard the director say that. No feed back, no tears, no nothing. Wow.

The girl- Naminé- rose, nodded and walked off the stage. Xion gaped. The director turned around to look at her.

"You're turn, Xion." He said. "You Ready?"

Xion smiled. Long ago, the director had abandoned the normal audition formality that he used for the rest of the auditioners, and just started telling Xion to go like she was a close friend. Which at this point, she nearly was. He didn't need to check the list anymore to know that she would be there.

"I've been sitting here for three hours, Riku." She pointed out. "I'm more than ready for this.

Riku smirked. "Get up there."

Xion rose and walked to the stage. She didn't bother with the steps, or the stage door. She jumped up. Thankfully, the rehearsal and audition stage wasn't very high, and didn't have an orchestra pit. She walked to the center of the stage where her dance would begin, and looked to her right. Demyx, the company's resident technical manager and all around music geek, smiled at her. She smiled back and moved to her starting position.

Toes on point, her back towards Riku. Her right leg was crossed over her left so that it was closer to him. Her head was facing left, and was framed by her left arm rising straight in the air, and her right reaching over and crossing it. Her fingers were pointed in opposite directions, and her palms were facing each other, as if she was holding something in between her hands.

She took one finale breath, relaxing. She was trying something new today. Normally, she danced the same way everyone else did- although granted she was better than most- but today, she was going to dance like herself, to her music. She hadn't done this since her initial audition for the company, years ago. But with this production, she figured it was worth a shot. She nodded at Demyx.

The first cords of her song drifted into her ears. She waited. Four measures. And then she danced.

Xion's movements were fast and fluid, filled with grace. She moved her arms as if the joints within them were numerous as the ones on her spine, never letting them point, but only curve elegantly. Her legs moved softly, but with purpose and poise. She pulled off numerous spins in quick succession, pushing her left leg out to give her the momentum to pull into the next one. She moved out of the spins quickly, and pulled into a small arabesque, now facing Riku with her right arm raised. From there she began chassé-ing across the stage, spinning at every other interval. As the next verse began she went to the left of the stage and went into a dipped spin with her face looking out at Riku while she was upside down. From there she pulled another spin that lowered her body to the ground where she did a brilliant fan cake before quickly rising again and going into a series without spin. As the chorus chimed in again she was back in the center and doing a full arabesque. From there, she did her leg work pulling full circle kicks out of nowhere and balancing them with gentle classic ones. As the song finally died down, she went into more spins, without the kicks this time. As the last cords of the song's constant electric bell like melody, she fell, collapsing her head and pointing her right leg out, while her left one stayed close to her, bent but not crossed. The fizzy like static rise at the end of the song die. The song was over.

Riku clapped.

Xion's now fast breathing skipped and she snapped her head up. He was smiling at her.

the claps stopped and he lowered his arms so they were resting on his desk. "Xion, I'm going to be honest," he started, "that was the best dancing I've ever seen from you. I'm quite literally blown away." Xion just stared at him. "I think you'll find your name on the cast list tomorrow." He finished.

Xion jumped up, hopped off the stage, and gave him a huge hug. The she ran off, grabbing her bag and running straight out of the room.

"Thanks, Riku!" She called.

Riku laughed after her. _Don't thank me. It was your dancing. _He thought. _And wait until you meet the rest of the cast… _

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

A/N: So… reviews? What do you think? This story is going to switch perspective from chapter to chapter, Xion, Roxas, Axel, in that order. And this is just the prologue. Normally, I dislike Xion, but I couldn't use Naminé because she's to prissy, and now I'm starting to like her more. Also, Riku isn't really a principle character but he is _very_ important, which is the reason he is the second character instead of Axel or Roxas. That will change next chapter, when they're actually in the story… In case anyone is wondering, I am actually a dancer, so I know what I'm writing about in this. As you may have guessed, Xion's routine was very difficult, especially considering the fast pace of the song (which can be found at http: / www. / watch?v=SyHBet6vpJQ, just remove the spaces), but also very unique and original, not something you'd see in everyday ballet. So if you want more, tell me cause chances are I won't ever continue this unless someone wants me to…


End file.
